Car Wash
by YongSoo-ssi
Summary: Park Jimin yang bekerja sebagai pencuci mobil menyukai namja tampan bernama Min Yoongi yaitu seorang pengusaha sukse. Yoonmin/Park Jimin/ Min Yoongi.


[YongSoo-ssi Project, Suyong is creator of this Fanfinction]

.

Car wash

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki car wash tempat Jimin berkerja. Namja bersurai hitam itu dengan sigap berdiri dan bersiap untuk mencuci mobil hitam yang terlihat mewah itu.

Ia mengetuk jendela sang pemilik mobil.

"Aku akan menunggu di dalam karena ada sesuatu yang akan kukerjakan, jadi jangan banyak tanya dan langsung saja kau cuci" Belum sempat Jimin membuka mulutnya, namja bersurai kelabu yang berada didalam mobil hitam itu lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jimin menatap namja manis yang ada didepannya dengan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya namja itu menjentikan jarinya didepan wajah Jimin.

"Cepatlah aku ada meeting" Jimin mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Ia sudah sangat mahir untuk urusan ini, bahkan sudah berpuluh-puluh mobil yang dilayaninya dan semua dari pelanggannya puas dengan hasil kerja Jimin. Salah satu yang menjadi pelanggan di car wash tempatnya ini adalah namja yang baru saja ia temui tadi.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Dari mana Jimin tahu semua itu? Tentu saja ia bertanya, pada teman-teman yang ada di car wash atau bahkan atasannya.

Jimin tahu kalau Min Yoongi adalah salah satu pengusaha sukses dengan umur yang terbilang cukup muda. Ia datang seminggu 3 kali hanya untuk mencuci mobil kesayangannya.

Jimin tahu ia menyukai Yoongi, bahkan sejak pertama kali Yoongi datang ke car wash tempatnya bekerja, Jimin tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dinginnya wajah Yoongi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Jimin tersenyum dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan cara membuang muka.

Jangan bilang Jimin tidak berusaha mendekati Yoongi. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mengajak namja tampan itu untuk sekedar berbincang, tetapi Yoongi, sekali lagi membuang wajahnya. Ketika itu terjadi, Jimin akan menarik nafas dalam, tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tuan, saya sudah selesai membersihkan mobilnya" Jimin berusaha tersenyum, walaupun ia malu dengan penampilannya yang serba basah dan mencetak tubuhnya jelas.

Yoongi membuka jendelanya dan menatap Jimin cukup lama.

"Ini" Yoongi menyerahkan upah untuk Jimin, "lebih baik kau ganti baju atau kau kedinginan" Yoongi melaju,meninggalkan Jimin yang terkejut dengan perkataannya.

Apa Yoongi baru saja memperhatikannya? Apa barusan Yoongi mengkhawatirkannya? Jimin tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tetapi ia bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi mau berbicara dengannya, selain urusan membersihkan mobil tentunya.

Jimin memperhatikan baju dan celananya yang basah karena cipratan yang tadi ia ciptakan dengan tidak benar, ia akan masuk angin jika begini.

Jimin berlari menuju ruang ganti yang disediakan oleh tempat kerjanya. Sesekali ia bersenandung senang, hei siapa yang tidak senang jika seseorang yang kau suka mengatakan sesuatu yang mengandung unsur khawatir.

"Jimin-ah, kau didalam?" Seseorang mengetuk pintu tempat Jimin berganti baju.

"Ah, Jungkook-ah. Ne, aku sedang ganti baju, sebentar lagi aku selesai"

"Baiklah, selesaikan dengan cepat. Pelanggan sudah berdatangan" Jungkook pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Benar saja, setelah ia keluar dari ruang ganti, ada 2 buah mobil yang menunggu untuk dibersihkan. Bagi Jimin itu tidak masalah, karena ia baru saja mendapat kekuatan tambahan.

.

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan tiba dirumah kecilnya dengan langkah ringan.

"Hum? Bunga? Lagi-lagi tidak ada namanya" Jimin memperhatikan mawar merah yang lagi-lagi ditinggalkan didepan pintu rumahnya.

Awalnya ia pikir, mungkin ada orang yang salah menaruhnya. Tetapi, bunga itu muncul setiap hari dan membuatnya penasaran setengah mati tentang pengirim bunga cantik itu.

Ia bahkan bertanya pada tetangganya dan dijawab dengan kalimat 'Tidak tahu' atau 'Tidak ingat'. Bagaimana bisa, bunga ini diletakan setiap hari tetapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Jimin merasa orang itu mungkin seseorang yang mengaguminya tetapi tidak berani bertemu dengannya, seperti secret admirer.

Jimin menghirup wangi bunga itu sambil melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia kembali bersenandung senang, ia bahkan terlalu senang dan menolak untuk melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya yaitu tidur tanpa mandi.

Ia melangkah masuk kekamar mandinya, masih dengan pikiran yang tertuju pada sosok dingin yang mengisi hatinya beberapa bulan ini.

Jimin menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Aku rasa, aku cukup tampan. Ah, pantas saja ia begitu memperhatikan aku. Ahh.. aku sangat menyukaimu Min Yoongi" Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

Malam ini ia akan bermimpi dirinya dan Yoongi menikah dan hidup bahagia ditemani dengan anak-anak yang lucu. Andaikan saja itu bukan mimpi tetapi suatu kenyataan, tapi Jimin sadar itu tidak mungkin untuknya.

Lihat keadaannya sekarang, mungkin ukuran rumahnya tidak lebih luas daripada kamar mandi milik Yoongi. Jimin menepuk pipinya pelan,mengingatkan kalau tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini. Cinta tidak memandang dari harta atau kasta dan Jimin percaya itu. Ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah Yoongi yang manis dan tangannya yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

Bayangan itu mengantarkannya menuju dunia mimpi.

.

"Hei Jimin, ayo makan" Jungkook dan Taehyung menyeret Jimin yang sedari tadi duduk di depan tempat kerja untuk pergi kekantin. Ini sudah malam dan Jimin belum makan sama sekali.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Kalian makan saja duluan" Jimin melepaskan rangkulan kedua temannya dengan pelan.

"Ayolah, sudah hampir seminggu kau begini" Taehyung menatap temannya dengan sorot mata sedih.

Ya, ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu Yoongi dan namja tampan itu belum muncul sampai hari ini, membuatnya menahan rasa rindu yang sudah memenuhi dadanya kian membesar.

"Tidak, kalian pergilah" Jimin tersenyum lemah dan kembali menatap mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang dengan harapan mobil namja tampan itu yang muncul.

Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya dapat menghela nafas prihatin dengan keadaan temannya, mereka akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Jimin sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Jimin gelisah, Yoongi tidak menampakan wajahnya beberapa hari ini. Bahkan jadwal biasa Yoongi untuk mencuci mobilnya minggu ini sudah lewat, membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan namja bersurai kelabu itu.

TIIN..TIN..

Jimin membelalak kaget melihat mobil yang masuk ke car wash tempatnya bekerja. Itu mobil Yoongi.

Ia segera berdiri dan memulai layanannya pada mobil itu, berharap namja yang disukainya ada didalam.

"Tolong bersihkan bagian dalamnya juga" Senyum Jimin yang awalnya mengembang, luntur seketika ketika melihat seorang namja asing yang keluar dari mobil Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk pasrah dan mulai membersihkan mobil Yoongi, masih dengan harapan bahwa namja dingin itu ada didalam mobil, sedang bersembunyi.

Ia sudah membersihkan bagian dalam mobil itu, tetapi tanda-tanda Yoongi tidak ada sama sekali. Jimin hampir saja menumpahkan titik airmatanya ketika namja asing itu menepuknya dan membuatnya menahan bendungan air mata yang sudah ada diujung kelopak matanya.

"Ini uangmu" Jimin menerima upahnya dengan tangan bergetar dan senyum getir yang menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Terimakasih tuan" Jimin membungkuk sopan dan mempersilahkan namja itu pergi.

Ia menatap kepergian itu dengan pandangan yang buram, tertutup oleh air matanya sendiri. Ia menghela nafas putus asa, ini sudah malam dan teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan.

"Hei"

Jimin tersontak kaget. Suara ini, suara yang ia rindukan.

Jimin memutar badannya perlahan, takut apa yang dilihatnya tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Kau mencariku?" Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah karena menangis.

"Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin semakin terisak mendapati pujaan hatinya sedang bersender dipintu masuk car wash.

"Iya ini aku" Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jimin. Jimin semakin terisak ketika tubuh kecilnya dipeluk hangat oleh Yoongi, rupanya ia benar-benar mencintai namja ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa kesini karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan" Jimin mengangguk mengerti dalam dekapan Yoongi. Jimin bahagia, untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi bersikap manis padanya.

"Hei sudahlah jangan menangis" Ia mengusap air mata Jimin pelan.

Yoongi memajukan wajahnya , menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dan Jimin.

Yoongi mengecup bibir tebal Jimin lembut, ia ingin melakukan ini sejak dulu bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jimin. Namja itu benar-benar memikat, mau tidak mau Yoongi harus menjaga kontaknya dengan Jimin karena tidak ingin hal yang tidak diharapkan terjadi.

Ia hampir gila mengingat beberapa hari ini tidak melihat Jimin, ingin rasanya ia kabur dari pekerjaannya yang menggunung dan membawa kabur Jimin. Dan akhirnya, malam ini, ia bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya, orang yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak pertama kali Yoongi bertatapan dengannya.

Bahkan siang itu, ia hampir saja menerkam Jimin. Ia dapat melihat bentuk tubuh Jimin yang tercetak karena air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Euumhh..Yoonghh" Jimin mendesah ketika lidah Yoongi menerobos masuk mengabsen dan mencari benda lunak milik Jimin.

Tangan Yoongi mulai bergerak, memilin pentil Jimin yang menjadi incarannya. Jimin menepuk dada Yoongi pelan, menandakan ia kehabisan oksigen.

"Ahh.. Yoongi..sshh" Yoongi mengulum dan memilin pentilnya bersamaan membuatnya benar-benar gila.

"Panggil aku Oppa" Yoongi mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin yang sudah memerah karena nafsu.

"Oppa.. ahh" Yoongi tersenyum senang. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Jimin masuk kedalam ruang ganti pegawai.

"Oppa..hhh" Jimin meremas lembut surai kelabu Yoongi, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat Yoongi meremas juniornya dengan lembut.

Yoongi semakin bernafsu melihat wajah Jimin yang menggoda. Ia segera melepas seluruh pakaian Jimin yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Shh.. Oppaaa.. masukan.. ahh.. masukan kemulutmu" Jimin sudah tidak tahan ketika juniornya dikocok oleh Yoongi secara beraturan, ia ingin Yoongi memasukan juniornya dan merasakan mulut hangat Yoongi.

"Ahh.. Oppaa.. ini nikmat.." Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi agar mengulum Juniornya semakin dalam.

"Ah..ah.. Oppa aku mau..hh keluar" Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi dan menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut namja tampan itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Jimin-ah" Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin lembut. Jarinya mulai memasuki lubang Jimin perlahan.

"Ah.. Oppa..sa-sakit hh" Yoongi melumat bibir Jimin agar dia tidak terlalu merasakan sakit dibawah.

"Anghh.." Jimin tersentak kaget ketika jari Yoongi menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan menambahkan 2 jarinya kedalam lubang Jimin.

"Shh.. ahh.. Oppa.. masukan milikmu sekaranghh" Jimin menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Baiklah, kau siap?" Yoongi menatap Jimin dan dibalas anggukan oleh namja manis itu.

"AARGHH" Yoongi memasukan juniornya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil hanya dengan sekali sentakan. Jimin merasa badannya terbelah menjadi dua, ini sangat menyakitkan.

Yoongi melumat bibir jimin , memilin pentilnya dan mengocok junior miliknya agar Jimin tidak terlalu konsentrasi dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Nghh.. bergerak.." Yoong menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan dan tepat mengenai swee spot milik Jimin.

"Anghh... ahh.. ini..hh nikmat" Jimin dapat merasakan junior Yoongi yang besar didalam tubuhnya, membuat badannya tersentak-sentak karena gerakan Yoongi yang beraturan.

"Ngghh.. kau sempit jimin-ah" Yoongi menggeram dan melumat bibir Jimin yang sudah membengkak karena ciumannya.

"Ahh.. fasterrhh" Jimin menggoyangkan pinggangnya berlawanan dengan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi semakin mendesah nikmat. Jimin merasa sudah berada dipuncaknya, ia mengeratkan jepitan lubangnya pada junior Yoongi.

"Sialan, jangan kau ketatkanhh.. aahh.. Jimin" Yoongi semakin mempercepat tumbukannya pada sweet spot Jimin.

"Aku sampai oppa.. Ahh.. ah" Jimin menyemprotkan spermanya, mengenai perut dan dadanya sendiri.

Yoongi semakin mempercepat tumbukannya dan Jimin dapat merasakan junior Yoongi yang berkedut dan membesar.

"JIMINHHH" Yoongi menyemburkan laharnya didalam lubang Jimin.

Ia menatap Jimin lembut dan mengecup bibir namja itu.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang Jimin-ah" Yoongi membantu Jimin berdiri dan membersihkan dirinya.

Jimin tidak henti-hentinya menatap Yoongi yang berjalan disampingnya, membuat namja yang ditatapnya gusar.

"hentikan tatapanmu itu"

"Maaf, aku masih tidak percaya kalau ini nyata" Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar dan meremas bongkahan pantat Jimin.

"Ahh.."

"Ini nyata" Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin dan merangkul namja itu dalam dekapannya. Jimin tersenyum malu, sesekali ia melirik kearah wajah putih Yoongi.

"Ah, kita sampai" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi bingung.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Yoongi menatap Jimin sebal. Bagaimana bisa setelah apa yang mereka lakukan, Jimin gampang sekali menyuruhnya pulang.

"Huh, baiklah aku pulang. Oh ya, ini untuk hari ini" Yoongi menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah seperti yang biasa ditemukan Jimin didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Ini..jadi kau yang selama ini memberiku bunga?" Yoongi hanya tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan jimin.

"Would you be mine?"

.

END

.

Annyeooong~

Kali ini Yong bawain FF yang rated M, kalau sebelumnya itu colab sama SooChan, Nc yang ini dibuat sendiri sama Yong :v. Kalau FF yang scared kan gak ada adegan rated M nya, Yong bikin yang ini aja, hope you gonna like it chingu.

Maaf kalau jelek dan kalian gak suka. Yong akan belajar lebih banyak tentang dunia per yadong-an biar ahli bikin nc nya dan kalian puas.

Terimakasih yang sudah mau baca. Yong sayang kalian 3


End file.
